jdotgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deck Spotlight: Big Irilla
Welcome to the Deck Spotlight for Big Irilla. This deck archetype uses the hero Champion Irilla. Cards Core Cards Wit Through Peril This spell allows you to empty your deck of cheap, secrets and make your deck into only high cost cards. This works great in the late game as a way to make sure every draw is a good one. Poradi This is the ultimate minion that needs to be cheated out. Because it costs (10), it is preferred to be cheated out by other cards. This well-statted minion is great for defending other big minions with the Barrier keyword. Devilish Reviver By far, the best way to cheat out big minions, like Priest Anublius and Poradi. What is also great about this card is when you run out of minions, you still will get a 7/1. How to Win Your goal is to stall the early game as much as possible. Cards such as Story Time! and Wit Through Peril can help you accomplish this. At around turn five, you should expect to have around 6-7 energy to use. 7 energy is the prime spot, as it allows you to play a big 5 cost minion and also use your on-going power to gain more energy. The later into the game it goes, the higher chance you have of winning with the amount of 7 scare minions you should control. Tech Options Coral Commander / Crackling Disturbance Both of these cards accomplish different goals but fill in similar spots. Crackling Disturbance is a great card to use Holy Colossus on, as it should receive 4 Health pretty easily with a Poradi or Adiuvarus in hand. Coral Commander is great with Poradi, as the Barrier keyword guarantees at least one pull from your deck. Slot these cards into your deck if you find that your draw is pretty bad all the time, as these cards can come out and stall initiations early on. Second Unorthodox Pet / Frozen Equator Both of these cards accomplish similar goals. If you find that you are struggling early game against aggro decks, adding a second Unorthodox Pet or a Frozen Equator can help a ton. Frozen Equator can be risky however, although against most aggro decks it is rare to find a card with more than 1 Health. Good Matchups Aakvla Numana By the time Aakvla Numana reaches his peak power level, so should Big Irilla. Always keep Story Time! in your opening hand, and save it for Blint Ashvale for a guaranteed win. Golden Find Rathel Almost an exact matchup to Aakvla Numana, prioritize getting Story Time! in your opening hand for a Blint Ashvale. Although this deck has better stalling tools that may disorient you, Poradi absolutely crushes them with the "Can't be targeted by spells or on-going powers" effect. Aggro Kila Although Big Irilla tends to do worse against aggro decks, it ends up performing perfectly against Aggro Kila. Aggro Kila, for being such an aggressive deck, actually takes time to build a board. Your early game won't be terrible so long as you have access to a few secrets. Just make sure you destroy the Ioxa, Molten Golem before your opponent can Claw Sweep it. Bad Matchups Zoo Lyfos The ultimate way to defeat Big Irilla, as no deck is as aggressive as Zoo Lyfos. Story Time! is your best shot at defeating this deck, but just remember that conceding is also an option! Your early game is way to slow to clear your opponent's board before an Enrage or Eat the Corpse. OTK Lyfos On the other hand, having a slow deck is also bad against OTK decks, such as OTK Lyfos. The later you go with your deck, usually the better. But in this situation, Big Irilla is too slow to defeat this. Midrange Hagg Midrange Hagg has a slight edge so long as the early game is good. Big Irilla has a chance of winning this matchup so long as they can destroy an early Invurdi Dragon Warrior or Scryer's Orb. The later the game goes, the better, but it is more likely that Midrange Hagg can win in the first few turns. Toss-Ups Midrange Rathel An extremely difficult matchup, but a winnable won, for both sides. Plague Sentry is your biggest weakness here, especially if your opponent can trigger multiple Malicious Plagues on your Priest Anublius and Poradi. It is easier to stall your opponent, though, when compared with Midrange Hagg. This should allow your late game to prosper more than your opponent.Category:Scourge Brawl Decks